


when you say nothing at all

by grahamirror (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Notting Hill (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grahamirror
Summary: Bookstore owner Will Graham, Hollywood star Hannibal Lecter and a moonlit garden.





	when you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just rewrote the garden scene from Notting Hill. Most of the dialogue is the original dialogue from the movie.

Hannibal and Will said their goodbyes to Will's friends and stepped outside. As they started walking away excited shouting could be heard from behind the door. Hannibal raised an eyebrow with a grin. Will shook his head.

 "They always do that when I leave."

 "Why is Alana in a wheelchair?" Hannibal asked after allowing a few moments of silence.

 "She was in a car accident about eighteen months ago."

 "Is her inability to conceive related to this accident?"

 "I'm not sure. I don't think she and Margot really tried to have children before, as fate would have it."

 "Sometimes fate takes us further from what we desire, and sometimes it places us exactly where we need to be." Hannibal mused.

 Will glanced at him with a smile.

 "Do you want to, uh... My house is just..." he trailed off, glancing away from Hannibal.

 "I'm afraid not. But perhaps you could join me for dinner tomorrow?"

 "I though you were leaving?"

 "My plan has changed."

 They kept walking. The row of pastel houses pressed close together gave way to houses with gardens, distant from each other, with high fences that turned them into their own separate worlds.

 Hannibal was looking through the weave of iron bars and leaves, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

 "All the streets round here have these mysterious communal gardens in the middle of them. They're like little villages." Will explained.

 Hannibal stopped in front of a gate framed with foliage.

 "Let's go in."

 "Ah, no, you see, they're _private_ villages. Only the people who live around them are allowed inside."

 "Do you always abide by the rules?" Hannibal asked with a small smile, tilting his head.

 Will huffed out a laugh.

 "No, not me, other people do. I do what I want."

 Hannibal was looking at him expectantly so Will grabbed the iron bars and hoisted himself up but he lost his balance and instead of easily going over the fence he slid gracelessly back down. He ran a hand through his hair.

 "Well, you see, it's difficult..."

 "May I?" Hannibal asked politely.

 Will stepped aside wondering how Hannibal was going to make it over the fence with his tight dress slacks but with just a few quick and graceful movements he was inside the garden.

 "Huh... It's not that hard, it's easy actually."

 Hannibal was already disappearing in the darkness so Will tried the climb again, eager to catch up to him. He managed to get to the top of the fence without incident but nearly twisted his ankle when he landed on the other side.

 Still huffing from the exertion he reached Hannibal who was standing still and looking at the expanse of green hidden from the outside world.

 "Now, what in this garden could make all this worthwhile?"

 Hannibal turned to him. He had a serene expression on his face and his eyes were shining in the light of the garden's lamps.

 Will felt his breathing slow down and drifted closer to him, as if pulled by a string. He stopped in front of him, close enough to touch. Hannibal slowly raised his left hand and ran it through Will's hair, caressing his ear. Will leaned forward and closed the short distance between them. He softly brushed his lips against Hannibal's. Hannibal kissed him back just as softly and pulled away. With a smile he turned and continued walking.

 Hannibal made his way further into the garden, Will following him. The full moon above them and the light coming from the houses surrounding them lit their path. Hannibal stopped in front of a plain looking wooden bench. Will came up to him and noticed there was an inscription engraved in the wood.

  _For June, who loved this garden - from Joseph who always sat beside her. June Wetherby, 1917- 1992_

 Hannibal brushed his fingers across the wood.

 "The mark of a lifetime spent together."

 He sat down. His gaze followed the path they'd made through the trees before settling on Will. There was a shine to his eyes again. Will sat next to him. The stillness of the night enveloped them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
